mind control
by bigk4062
Summary: sick of listening to leo and raph fight, venus takes a walk in the park, and meets up with an old enemy **i revamped the chapters, plus added entries from venus's diary, i hope you like this improved version better!!
1. diary

September 14, 1997 Dear Diary,  
  
Today I finally met my brothers. It was really weird. I had to tie them up and hang them on the ceiling. After I cut them down, they sat down and made all kinds of comments about me, from my Shinobi magic to me being a girl. I'm not sure if I'm going to like it here, as I'm not enjoying my only female status in this group, they promise that they have a friend April whom I can meet in a few weeks, until then, I'm stuck with them. Other than the lonely feelings I have had, I'm happy to be here. My brothers have gone out of their way to make me feel save and wanted. I really appreciate all they've been doing for me, I just hope I can save their master.  
Mei Phi Chi  
  
September 15, 1997 Dear Diary,  
  
Today I have met my brother's enemies, The Foot. We had a brief but intense battle, during which the head of a statue was broken off. I insisted that I take it home, and Raph agreed. (He had come to save me, even though I really didn't need his help.) When I got home, Mikey made a silly remark about it, and came up with a new name for me. Venus de Milo. I'm not sure if I like it yet, but I'm sure it will grow on me. I must go now, we are planning an attack on the Shredder's lair.  
  
September 28, 1997 Dear Diary,  
  
I have been helping my family light our new enemies, the Dragons. Their leader, The Dragonlord, seems to be a disturbed person, yet he causes us much trouble. Leo assures me that we will beat him, but I'm not sure. I feel that we will have many more hard battles with him and the rank before either him or us is destroyed. Even since we saved Master Splinter, he has been trying to help me to cope with my master dying. Even though I'm glad to be here with them all, I hope for the day when I can return to China, where I really belong.  
  
January 5, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
I've just gotten back from China with Master Splinter. We have finally beaten the Dragonlord, and have been celebrating with my people. While I've enjoyed being back in my homeland, I am ready to go back to my real home. I miss seeing everyone in China, but I know that I must stay here in New York. I am needed here. Especially now. Master Splinter and I have come home to the most disturbing news. The Clan Sai, which was Raphael's group made up o former Foot members, has broken up. The Shredder is back, and is trying to get Raph to join him. His underestimated my brother, though. Raph has barely come out of the training room. He is practicing for destroying the Shredder, and I believe he is after his former friend Akira. I feel bad for whoever he is after, for his anger has seemed to consume him, and he is dead set on revenge. I just hope he doesn't get himself killed 


	2. it begins

"Raph, if you would just listen for once, maybe I wouldn't bug you all the time." Leo said,  
  
trying to control his anger  
  
"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, I would be able to listen." Raph shot back, sneering.  
  
Venus sat in her room, trying to listen to her headphones. She had just cut a new CD off  
  
Donny's computer, and was trying to listen to it. It was kind of hard though, with the two  
  
idiots fighting in the living room. With a sigh, she got off her mattress and walked over to where Donny and Mikey were sitting.  
  
"I'm going out for a while," Venus told them "I can't stand them yelling anymore". Before they  
  
could say anything, Venus headed out the door to the park.  
  
Venus decided to go to the place where she had gone almost three years ago, and sit by  
  
where the statue that gave her a new name had been. She sat on the pedestal, and took out  
  
the old CD-player Donny had found and fixed up for her for her birthday. She took out her new mix CD and began listening to it. As she sat there listening to the music, a slight movement from the shadows caught her eyes, and she decided to investigate.  
  
Back at the lair, Donny watched Venus sitting at the park, and noticed a blip behind her.  
  
"Mikey!" He called out, watching the screen.  
  
"What, Don, I was in the middle of watching Leo and Raph duke it out yet again.  
  
"Look," Donny said, pointing at the map, "someone is watching Venus at the park".  
  
"Probably her boyfriend" Mikey joked, hoping to calm Donny down.  
  
"Very funny Mikey" Donny shot back, and then sighed. "She's probably fine; it's most likely just a bug."  
  
"That wouldn't surprise me". Mikey said. Donny opened his mouth getting up and walking towards their older brothers. He paused, and then looked at Donny with concern "Ya think she's gonna be ok?"  
  
"I'm sure she is," Donny replied, still watching the screen. Mikey shrugged and walked over to where Raph and Leo were. Donny sat there, watching Venus, when Raph came out. Even though Raph was in a bad mood, and probably wouldn't do anything, Donny decided to talk to him anyway.  
  
"Raph, come here. You going out?" Donny carefully asked, hoping Raph would hear him out.  
  
"What do you think?" Raph snapped, heading again towards the door.  
  
"Well then, go to the park and check on Venus, I think she might be in trouble." Donny said, looking at Raph.  
  
"Why, she always yells at us for babying her, and I don't feel like being yelled at by her of all people right now." Raph said, then, noticing the look on Don's face, sighed and said "fine, I'll do it, but if she get mad at me, it's your fault, computer boy."  
  
"Fine, just go, Donny said, and turned back to his computer. Raph sighed and walked out the door to his bike.  
  
When he got to the park, Raph left his bike behind a tree and went to the spot that Donny had  
  
said Venus would be. He found her sitting on a swing, staring at nothing. Raph looked at her a  
  
minute, trying to figure out if she was alright. He then reached out and shook her shoulder  
  
gently, and her head snapped up, almost as if she had been in a trance.  
  
"You ok Venus?" Raph asked, relieved that she seemed unharmed.  
  
"Yes," Venus replied, "Just a little tired". Raph studied her for a minute, and then sighed.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked, praying she would say yes. "  
  
I guess," Venus mumbled, then got off the swing, and followed Raph to his bike, neither one noticing the pair of eyes following their every move.  
  
After taking her back to the lair, Raph went over to Donny and told him that there was no one  
  
their, and then explain how he had found Venus. Donny frowned, and turned back to his  
  
computer, hoping that the mysterious blip wouldn't show up again. 


	3. diary two

February 10, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
For the past few weeks, I haven't been feeling well. I've noticed a few unexplained bumps and bruises on my body, in places that I don't feel comfortable telling the others about. I've been noticing that I've been shying away from my family and been ducking out on trips to the park. I feel kinda guilty about it, but what can I do? I can't help but feel this way, like I'm not safe with them around. I can't help but wonder why I feel this way. I think I'll go to bed early and lock the door. Maybe I'll feel safe then. 


	4. it continues

The next day, Donny decided that he should try to virus scan his computer and see if it came  
  
up with anything. Crossing his fingers, he set to work  
  
Raph and Leo sat in the living room. Leo was reading a book, while Raph  
  
attempted to find something good on TV. Mikey was in the kitchen, making breakfast  
  
for everyone.  
  
Venus was still sleeping in her room, which was unusual, since she was usually up first.  
  
Raph sighed, and gave up on finding a good station. Just then he heard footsteps  
  
and, looking up, saw Venus as she left her room. Raph got up to say good morning, and  
  
noticed a bruise on Venus's arm. "Where did you get this?" Raph questioned, noticing a  
  
few more bruises on her other arm. "Nowhere" Venus replied, obviously upset at the  
  
question. "Those bruises didn't come from nowhere." Raph stated calmly, trying to keep  
  
her calm. Venus looked at him for a second, trying to figure out what he meant by that.  
  
"Maybe next time you'll keep your hands to yourself, then." She calmly stated, then  
  
walked out the door.  
  
Raph stared after her, confused, while Leo, who had given up on the book when  
  
she came out, got up and looked at Raph. "What happened?" he asked, trying to keep  
  
from sounding like he was accusing Raph of something he hadn't done. "I have no clue,"  
  
Raph replied, "but I'm sure that we'll find out soon enough." Just then, Donny called  
  
Raph into his computer room. "What now, Donny"? Raph asked, trying to sound  
  
casual. "The blip is back, in the Dragon lord's old lair, you want to go see what's up?  
  
Take your Turtle Com with you, and if there is anything weird going on, just tell us."  
  
Donny told him, then looked at the computer. "All right, I'll go, I hope she's all right."  
  
"I do to, Raph, believe me, I do to." With that Raph walked to the ladder and, climbing  
  
onto his bike, went searching for Venus, hoping to find the answers to her weird attitude. 


	5. diary three

March 15, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
Please excuse my shaky handwriting. I'm still recovering from my dream. I can't believe... it must just be a dream. Raph would never in a million years try to.... but then again, I do see a slight scar in the same place that he sliced my arm in my dream. At least I think it was a dream. But what if it wasn't? 


	6. a new home

Donny's voice trailed after Raph as he left the lair and walked over to his bike. He  
  
climbed on and began the ride to the Dragon lord's old lair, where Venus was heading.  
  
As he began to ride, he remembered when Venus, Leo and Mikey went to China to save  
  
Venus's friends from the Dragon lord, who was there to find a potion to defeat the turtles  
  
and eat them. Luckily, they were able to stop him and put him back where he belongs,  
  
hopefully forever.  
  
Meanwhile, in New York, Donny had been with Renet, helping her  
  
take over the universe or something, Raph never really had listened to what Donny had  
  
said about his adventure. While all of them had been playing with old friends and foes,  
  
he had faced the biggest embarrassment of his whole life, in front of the Shredder. The  
  
thought of that day still made him shiver, and he resolved not to think about it as the  
  
Dragon lord's old lair came into view, and he began to search for Venus.  
  
Carefully, Raph started climbing over the weeds and vines that surrounded the old  
  
building, looking through the windows to see if he saw Venus anywhere. Looking  
  
through one of the back windows, he saw her, lying on the floor, blood from a wound  
  
coming out of her arm. He crouched behind a bush, and called Donny on his turtle com.  
  
"I found her Don, and it looks pretty bad, you guys better get here quickly." Raph  
  
whispered. "We'll be right there," Donny replied, "Keep an eye on her until we are."  
  
"You expect me to stand her while she's bleeding to death!!!" Raph hissed, "Well, I'm  
  
not!!" With that, Raph shut off the com and preceded into the building, using the  
  
shadows to conceal himself from whoever was there, waiting for him to come....  
  
Donny shut his com, and sighed. "why does Raph have to be so stubborn, he's just gonna  
  
get them both killed or worse, all of us killed, I'd better go get Mikey and Leo so we can  
  
get over there and save those two." With that, Donny got up and walked into the living  
  
room, calling for Mikey and Leo, so they could go to the Dragon lord's hideout and help  
  
Raph with whatever evil was trying to get them now.  
  
Raph hide in the shadows of the room where Venus laid, bleeding. He saw that  
  
there were more wounds on her body than he thought, and bruises everywhere. He sat  
  
there; stunned at the damage someone had done to her, and began to feel the rage burning  
  
up. He hadn't felt this way in a long time, and while it felt good, he felt somewhat  
  
ashamed, as if this lack of control of his emotions was the reason Venus was in trouble.  
  
He slowly made his way over to her, looking around for an ambush. He leaned down and  
  
touched her, hoping that she was still alive. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked at  
  
him, but before he could say anything, she screamed and, managing somehow to roll and  
  
stand up, ran to another room, where Leo, Mikey and Donny stood, wondering who was  
  
screaming. She stopped short when she saw them, and then took a few steps back as if she  
  
was afraid of them, and fainted.  
  
"Raph, what happened?" Leo demanded, bending down to look at Venus's  
  
wounds. "I have no idea, I found her like this in the other room, and when I went to see  
  
if she was all right, she looked at me and screamed, and well, you guys know the rest."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do, now let's get her home before anything else happens." Donny  
  
said, as he leaned down and managed to gently pick Venus up, with Mikey following  
  
him. They left Raph and Leo looking at each other, and it was obvious that Leo was  
  
trying to convince himself that Raph wasn't behind this. Leo sighed, and began  
  
following Mikey and Donny, with Raph not that far behind, glancing around to see if  
  
there was any sign of the person(s) who did this to Venus.  
  
After a tense ride back to the lair, with Leo driving and Mikey and Donny trying  
  
to keep Venus wounds from getting any worse, they finally arrived at the lair, and hurried  
  
to get Venus into Donny's lab, so he could treat her with whatever she needed. "I'm  
  
gonna need some blood, so don't go anywhere Raph." "All right" Raph said, silently  
  
thinking about how weird it was giving the blood instead of getting it.  
  
Two hours later, Donny finally finished taking care of Venus, and sighed. He  
  
headed into the living room, where he was bombarded with questions about Venus. He  
  
reassured them, then mentioned the fact that they would need to take watches to keep an  
  
eye on her, just in case. Mikey agreed to take the first watch, and the rest of them went to  
  
bed, Raph especially was drained after giving blood. He shook his head and wondered if  
  
Leo ever felt this way during the millions of times he had to give blood to Raph. Raph  
  
shut his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep, still worried about the days ahead.  
  
Venus slowly opened her eyes, and looked around the room she was in. "Where  
  
am I? Am I in the lair? God, I hope not." She looked around to see Mikey sitting in a  
  
chair, asleep, and froze. "Oh god no, please tell me I'm not here." She looked down and  
  
realized that she was in the lab room, and realized that she would have to escape quickly  
  
to avoid Mikey waking up. She slid off the table, and walked to the door. Hesitating, she  
  
looked at Mikey and whispered "why, Mikey, why did you have to do this to me." She  
  
then walked through the door, and after writing a short good-bye note, walked up the  
  
ladder and to her new home. 


	7. diary four

March 20, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
I am writing this on my way to my new home. I left my family that I have foolishly followed, and have joined the Foot. They treat me so much better here. I can't believe Raph didn't jump at the chance to join them. I just wonder why it took me so long to figure this out. I'm so much happier now, and I can't wait to give my 'brothers' a taste of their own medicine. I must go, Master Shredder is calling me. 


	8. enter Akira

Akira walked through the Foot lair, deep in thought. He had heard a rumor that  
  
someone was being inducted in to the Foot tonight, and he was worried. "why would  
  
someone be allowed to just enter the Foot, without anyone knowing, it seems pretty  
  
weird, but if Master Shredder wants it that way............"  
  
Akira stopped suddenly when he heard footsteps behind him, getting closer and closer. He turned to see Devon, one of the original members of the Foot, walking up to him. "What's wrong, Akira?" Devon asked him, seeing the look on Akira's face "You look a little odd...." "I'm wondering about our new member, why didn't they go through training like the rest of us did?  
  
Master Shredder never let anyone in before unless they took the test." Akira replied, hoping that Devon would have a good reply to his question. "All I know is that whoever it is, is really good, and Master Shredder believes that with them we will finally be able to defeat the turtles, and get Raphael to join us, which is what we wanted." Devon told Akira. "When are they officially joining?" Akira asked, giving up on finding out anything else." "Tonight and Master Shredder wants us all there, NO EXCEPTIONS." Devon told him, and then turned to leave, looking back over his shoulder at Akira. "Be there." He then turned and left, leaving Akira standing behind him, staring at Devon's back.  
  
That night, the gong began to ring. The old and new members of the Foot  
  
gathered in their meeting room to see who the new member was. The Shredder stood in  
  
the middle of the room, basking in the glory of his achievement. "My sons, my  
  
daughters, tonight we welcome a grand addition to our family, someone who will finally  
  
help us defeat those pesky turtles. They know much about them, and were once called a  
  
friend by them. They realized the error of there ways, and are ready to join the true good  
  
side. Even though they tried to defeat me, I have accepted them with open arms, since  
  
they revealed the truth to me about the abuse nature of the turtles. I speak right now of  
  
course, about their "sister" Mei Phi Chi, otherwise known as Venus De Milo." 


	9. diary five

March 20th, 1999  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I did it. I finally became a member of the Foot. I'm so excited to be working with new people, and I hope to make friends quickly. I am very appreciated here, so why do I feel like I don't belong? 


	10. the new member

Akira sat in the stands, speechless. He just stared at the scene unfolding before  
  
him, with Devon at his side. He could barely hear Shredder speaking over the thoughts  
  
tumbling in his mine. "I don't understand, I thought that Venus and her brothers got  
  
along great, they would never do anything to hurt her, at least not bad enough to make  
  
her want to leave and come here." Akira looked over at Devon, who appeared as  
  
shocked as he was. "What's going on?" Akira asked him, whispering so that he wouldn't  
  
get caught talking during the speech. Devon just shook his head, and watched as the  
  
Shredder gave Venus a Foot outfit. Akira looked at Devon for another minute, and then  
  
turned his gaze back to the scene before him. The ceremony was almost over, and Akira  
  
wondered if he would get a chance to talk to the new recruit before the Shredder swept  
  
her away. He decided to use his authority as a member of the Elite to push through the  
  
crowds towards the middle. Devon seemed to agree with this plan, as he began to follow  
  
Akira, both of them taking their time making the slow walk towards the middle of the  
  
room. "This is incredible, I wonder if I'll be able to talk to her."  
  
They finally made their way over to where the Shredder stood talking to Venus,  
  
who looked like she had been through hell. There were bruises on her arms and legs, and  
  
cuts on her face. Akira couldn't help but shudder at the change she saw in her, and he  
  
could tell Devon felt the same. "Master Shredder, Venus," Akira muttered, bowing to  
  
each after he spoke their name. "Ah, Akira, my friend," Shredder said, looking at him,  
  
"will you be so kind as to take our new member here and show her around, and introduce  
  
her to our members?" "Of course, Master Shredder, is there anything else?" Akira  
  
replied, still looking at the ground. "No, Akira, you are dismissed." Shredder replied,  
  
nodding as Akira took Venus by the arm and backed out of the room. As they walked  
  
through the lair, he looked at Venus, debating if he should ask her about what had  
  
happened. Giving up, he looked at her, saying "Would you like to meet everyone now?"  
  
"I guess I might as well." Venus replied, still looking around the lair. Akira sighed again  
  
and led her to the main practice room, where the Elite and the higher members of the  
  
Foot gathered to practice. Akira hesitated right outside of the door, still not sure of the  
  
situation, but realized that he would have to go through with this, or suffer the  
  
consequences from his Master. Akira pushed open the door and walked inside, and all  
  
activity stopped. Everyone inside looked at Venus, who stared back calmly. After  
  
deciding that she was alright, they went back to practice. Akira showed Venus around,  
  
then left her to get acquainted with everyone, and went over to where he saw Devon  
  
standing, watching Venus talking to various members of the Foot. Akira walked up to  
  
him, "What do you think, Devon?" Akira asked him, also watching Venus floating  
  
through the room. "I think this is incredible, I can't believe she's here. We're finally  
  
gonna beat those turtles." Devon replied matter-of-factly. "I agree, but it seems a little  
  
weird that she just left, you know what I mean? They always seemed to worship the  
  
ground that she had walked on." Akira told him, which Devon replied with "I know that  
  
it seems weird, but obviously they have done something with her, look at her." Devon  
  
said, gesturing towards Venus and the bruises on her arms, "they had to have done  
  
something to her in order for them to form. She couldn't have gotten all of them from  
  
practicing." "You're right, but I can't help but wonder if there is something else going on  
  
here." Akira angrily stated. "You're probably right, Akira, these next few weeks are  
  
going to be very interesting, don't you think?" With that, Devon turned and walked out  
  
the door, leaving Akira standing behind him, still thinking.  
  
After a few weeks, Akira couldn't help but be amazed at how quickly Venus had  
  
fit into the clan. He was put in charge of training her, and the combination of her fighting  
  
skill and her Shinobi magic. One day he was walking through the lair when a very  
  
worried-looking Devon came up to him. "You'd better get over here quick Akira; I think  
  
I've figured out why Venus joined us." "I'm coming, Devon." With that, both of them  
  
hurried through the lair, to an empty room. 


	11. diary six

March 25th, 1999  
  
Dear Diary, I've been here officially for almost a week, and it feels like I've been here forever. I am so grateful that I finally was able to get away from my abusive family. I wonder who my 'brothers' are treating as a punching bag now? 


	12. the discovery

While life in the Foot clan continued as normal, life in the Turtles lair was disrupted greatly by Venus's disappearance. Mikey rarely came out of his room, basically to eat, shower, and go to the bathroom. He didn't seem to be crying, he just seemed depressed. Leo spent all the time he could in Venus's bedroom, trying to find something that would give them a clue about why Venus would have left. Raph spent his time training, vowing to kill anyone who even tries to hurt Venus. Over the few weeks that she had been gone, Raph had already been through a couple of punching bags, and there were a couple of brand new holes in the training room wall, curtsey of Raph's fist.  
  
Donny spent a lot of time on the computer, trying to find clues about Venus's mysterious behavior. One day he hit pay dirt. Looking through some hidden files on his computer, he was able to hack through a password put on some documents that Venus had written. Most of them meant nothing, but one in the middle caught his eye. It was an e-mail, addressed from Venus to an address that Don didn't recognize. He read it quickly, feeling kind of guilty about reading her mail. He read it quickly, and noticed a name towards the bottom. Akira. Wasn't that the name of the member of the Elite that Raph had been friends with? Donny decided to ask Raph about it, maybe it wasn't an e-mail from Venus, after all.  
  
"Raph, get in her, now!" Donny yelled. "What!! Can't you see I'm busy?" Raph snapped at him, coming into the lab. "Did you ever exchange e-mails with Akira?" Donny asked him, careful not to anger Raph to much. "No, we never did, why?" Raph asked, curious as to why Donny would ask a question like that. Donny sighed, hoping that this correspondence with Akira wouldn't make Raph want to kill Venus instead. "I found an e-mail from Venus to Akira on my computer. I was hoping that you wrote it instead, because it talks about some meeting place that I have no clue about where it is." "Let me look at that, maybe I can figure it out." With that, Raph pushed Donny aside and read over the e-mail. "This is the place where we used to have our hangout, before the Shredder came back." Raph said after studying the screen for a few minutes. "I don't know why Venus would be meeting Akira there, though. She should know better that to....." "No duh, Don, maybe she just mistook him as an, I don't know, ally or something." Raph stated, trying to hold his temper in. "Maybe........" Donny started to say, but just then he was interrupted by a thump by the ladder, and both turned around to see a human hand lying on the ground........ 


	13. diary seven

April 23, 1999 Dear Diary  
  
Akira and Devon were acting kinda funny today, I wonder what they are planning. It's been over a month since I've joined, and I've never regretted a moment. I can't wait until I finally have a showdown with my brothers, to let them see how much better off I am.. 


	14. questions and answers

Donny and Raph looked towards the door to their lair, seeing two figures in the  
  
main hall, one on the ground, the other helping him up. Raph looked at the two standing  
  
there, and suddenly he felt the red-hot rage burning up inside him again. One of the  
  
figures standing there was Akira! Without even thinking, Raph grabbed one of his sai  
  
and charged. He ran straight towards Akira, and was surprised when Akira suddenly  
  
disappeared. He stopped himself, and looked back, to see Akira reappear. Raph looked  
  
over at Donny and saw that he looked as surprised as Raph felt. Raph looked at Akira  
  
"where did you learn that?" He demanded, still suspicious about the two visitors. "Get  
  
the rest of your family together and we'll explain everything." Akira told him, sounding  
  
calm even though his heart was beating like crazy.  
  
Donny looked at Akira, then at the person standing next to Akira, then at Raph, who looked like he was gonna hurt somebody. He then sighed and went downstairs to gather the rest of his family. Raph walked into the kitchen, to call April and Casey so they could come down.  
  
When everyone was together in the living room, Akira and his friend stood before  
  
them, both obviously a little scared to be there. After looking at each other for a minute,  
  
Akira began to speak. "You probably want to know why I'm here, why I risked my life  
  
to come down here and talk with you. Before I explain the situation to you, I would like  
  
to introduce my friend Devon to you, he is also a member of the Foot, and I brought him  
  
here to explain some things to you." Devon bowed to the group, while Akira looked at  
  
Raph and said "I'm sure you are wondering why I was able to do that spell on you, when  
  
you thought no one but your sister could do that. I want to tell you a story about what has  
  
been going on in the Foot for the past few weeks." Akira paused, and looked around the  
  
room, breathing heavily, in fear of Raph attacking him during his story. He took a deep  
  
breath and continued.  
  
"A few weeks ago, we inducted a new member into the Foot, you guys sister, Venus. She became a member of the Elite, and I was asked to show her around and introduce her to everybody. When I talked to her, she mentioned the fact that she couldn't stand living here anymore, and she needed to get away from her before she went insane. She also mentioned the fact that she was sick of the abuse she suffered here, which I found strange since the four of you always seemed to dote on her. A couple of days ago, I was walking towards a meeting, when Devon stopped me and told me he needed to talk to me." Devon, who had been standing quietly the whole time Akira was speaking, looked up at the faces of Venus's family.  
  
"I took Akira to the Shredder's room, where he kept all his documents. I showed Akira a book that Shredder had on hypnosis, and asked him what he thought of it. When Akira didn't respond, I should him the spot where it talked about inflicting untrue dreams and memories on people, and mentioned the fact that the chapter talking about this seemed to be well read. Akira and I then started to search through the room, trying to find anything that we could to explain what we were thinking. We then found a notebook, written by the Shredder." With that, Devon showed them a well used spiral notebook with writing all over it. "We looked in  
  
it, and found notes from the Shredder to members of the Elite, with notes about certain  
  
things that each of you might call Venus when you're mad at her." Devon handed Raph  
  
the notebook, and Raph looked at it. When he was done, he looked up and looked at  
  
Akira and Devon. "I don't get it, why would he want to know any kind of nicknames we  
  
had for Venus?" Raph demanded to know, trying to piece together the puzzle. "He used  
  
this information to plant ideas in Venus's head, trying to make her think that you were  
  
abusing her. He then used this book to manipulate her, confusing her to the point where  
  
she realized that she didn't want to be here, she would rather be with the Foot." Mikey,  
  
who had been listening quietly since Akira had started speaking, finally said something.  
  
"Why would he want Venus though? Why not one of us? Wouldn't it have been better  
  
to take Raph, who he had already asked to join?" Akira looked at Mikey and said "from  
  
what I think, he took Venus for two reasons. One, two hamper the whole `survival of the  
  
species' thing, because if he takes her, then there is no female turtles to have children.  
  
Second, I think that he wanted to get back at Raph for not joining when he was given the  
  
chance, and maybe he was even going to propose a trade. That's my theory, I could be  
  
wrong, but I'm betting that I'm not." Leo looked at Akira, and then sighed. "What then  
  
do you propose that we do? We can't just run in there, give them Raph, take Venus and  
  
split." "We'll think of something," April told him, "we won't just leave her there. We'll  
  
get her out of there and kick some ass while we do it to." 


	15. diary eight

April 24th, 1999 Dear Diary  
  
It's almost time. Shredder says that they are coming to attack our lair, to try to get me back. I laugh at this, thinking 'if only they had treated me better, then we wouldn't have to go through with this..' 


	16. the plan

After a moment of silence, Casey finally spoke up. "So how are we gonna do  
  
this? We can't just charge in there without some kind of plan." "That we can't do,  
  
Casey," Akira said, "but I have an idea. Devon and I found a copy of the floor plan of  
  
the lair, to help us plan an attack." With that, Devon whipped out a map and laid it on the  
  
floor, and, after looking at it for a second, began to speak, demonstrating with his hands  
  
the plan of attack. "We need to get into the training area, that's where Venus spends  
  
most of her time right now. The Shredder tends to be in the room whenever she is, and  
  
when she's not there, he's here," with that Devon pointed to a spot on the opposite side of  
  
the map, "plotting how to invade your house and destroy you all once and for all."  
  
Master Splinter had spent the whole time studying the map, and finally got an  
  
idea. "What if we split up into two groups and attacked then? You two could go in, find  
  
out the location of Venus and the Shredder, and report back to us. Then you could go  
  
back into the room and hand around Venus. Someone could wait outside in the Hummer.  
  
When the rest of us attack, you two can grab Venus and put her in the Hummer. Show  
  
her the proof that we have of the Shredder, and then let her make her own decision."  
  
"I'll wait in the Hummer," April said, "it might be a good idea for her to see  
  
someone who she doesn't associate with those bad thoughts." "I think that's a good idea,  
  
April." Splinter said, nodding. "Are you coming with us, Master?" Leo asked. "Of  
  
course I am, what do you think I am, some old person who can't take care of  
  
themselves?" "Of course not Master, I was just making sure that you were coming." Leo  
  
stammered. Raph couldn't help but smile at Leo's sudden loss of his cool.  
  
Akira stood up, taking the map and folding it up. Devon followed suit, and they  
  
looked at the turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey. "Is this the plan then? If so, Devon and  
  
I must be leaving so we can start the plan." Raph stood up then, looking suspiciously at  
  
Akira and Devon. "I don't know if I can trust them, Master. They've betrayed me once,  
  
and I don't want it to happen again." "Raphael-san, I promise that nothing will happen. I  
  
swear, if I betray you, then I will let you kill me without a moment's hesitation." This  
  
answer didn't seem to satisfy Raph to much, but he sat back down.  
  
"Akira, you must go. Take these books with you and good luck. We'll be there  
  
shortly." Master Splinter said, bowing to Devon and Akira in turn. He then looked at  
  
Raph. "Raphael, come with me please, we must talk." With that, Raph and Splinter  
  
walked out of the room, while Devon and Akira picked up their stuff and moved towards  
  
the door.  
  
Master Splinter led Raph out of the room and into his meditation room. "Raphael,  
  
I understand that this is hard for you, but please at least try to cooperate with them. If my  
  
instincts are correct, they are no longer on the side of evil. When we leave, I would  
  
appreciate it if you wouldn't take you bike, the less escape vehicles we have, the better."  
  
With that, Master Splinter patted Raph's hand and walked out the door, leaving Raph to  
  
think about what was going on. 


	17. diary nine

April 24th, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
Sometimes, when I'm training, I wonder if my brothers even care that I'm gone. Wouldn't Raph just love it if he found out I was friends with Akira, whom he can't stand??? 


	18. learning to trust

Raph follow Master Splinter out of his room and into the living room, where the  
  
others were sitting. They all looked up as Raph entered the room, obviously wondering if  
  
he was going to agree to this plan. Master Splinter looked at his pupils and friends, and  
  
said "It is time to show the Shredder just what we think of him." With that, he took his  
  
walking stick and climbed up the ladder.  
  
One by one they all followed him, except for Raph, who still wasn't sure about Akira, but decided that he might as well go along with the plan. He vowed to himself that if Akira was lying he would never see the light of day again. With that Raph walked over to the ladder and joined his family in friends while they prepared for the biggest battle of their lives.  
  
Akira and Devon trudged through the sewers in silence, both thinking about the  
  
dangerous position they were in. Akira suddenly had an idea. He turned to Devon and  
  
said "Didn't you say that there was some scientist who was working with Shredder to  
  
convince Venus to join?" "I believe that's what I was told, why?" Devon asked curious  
  
to know what this had to do with their current condition. "Is he friends with Venus right  
  
now?" Akira asked him, hoping the answer was yes. "I believe so; they've made amends  
  
after he told her that he was sorry about trying to kill he when their old enemy was here."  
  
Devon told him. "DO you think that he might tell her what was going on? I think if he  
  
says something to her, and maybe backs up what we're gonna tell her, that it might  
  
convince her." Akira explained, "Do you think we should?" "I don't know, it sounds  
  
kinda risky, what if he's still good friends with the Shredder? If so, that could destroy  
  
our whole plan. "I think that we should at least try!" With that Akira pushed ahead of  
  
Devon and headed towards the lair. Devon sighed and began to follow him.  
  
They approached the lair carefully, on full alert. Out of the corner of his eye  
  
Akira saw the Hummer that the guys owned, and knew that they were waitng for the  
  
signal. Devon appeared very nervous, and Akira wondered what was wrong. He decided  
  
to ignore it, and the two of them proceeded towards the entrance of the lair.  
  
They managed to slip inside undetected, and walked around looking for the  
  
scientist. They found him inside one of the rooms, talking into a recorder. "Excuse me,  
  
mr...." Devon asked, only to be interrupted. "The name's Cornelius Quease, but you  
  
can call me Dr. Quease. What can I help you boys with?" Akira and Devon looked at  
  
each other, and Akira began telling Quease about their problems 


	19. diary ten

April 24th, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
Akira and Devon just came back from wherever they were, and now they want me to follow them. I wish they would stop being so secretive, and just tell me what the problem is. 


	20. the truth

Akira began to tell Quease everything, from the time Venus first joined the foot until the pact that they had just made with the turtles. When he had finished, Quease just nodded. "I figured as much," he began to explain, "When I heard her talking about them like that, I knew that something had to be up." "Can you help us?" Akira asked hopefully. "I'll see what I can do from here, but you two should be getting the plan in motion, or they might think something is happening." Quease told them, standing up to usher them out.  
  
Akira and Devon walked towards the training room. Walking inside, they saw Venus talking to various members of the foot. Devon moved towards her, and motioned for Akira to go signal the guys. Akira slipped outside, where he was met by Mikey. He nodded to them, and they got into position.  
  
Akira and Devon strolled back into the lair to watch Venus. Just as they walked in the room, the alarms went off. Everyone ran to find out what was going on, and Akira went to grab Venus. Devon followed him over, and they managed to get to Venus. Akira grabbed her arm, "Venus we need to talk." Akira told her. "Why, the alarms are going off, we're under attack." Venus replied, trying to break away from them. "I don't care, come on!" With that Devon grabbed her other arm and began to lead her out. Venus began to struggle as they dragged her out of the lair and over to where the Hummer was. Venus tried to scream, but Akira put a hand over her mouth and pushed her towards April, who was waiting nervously.  
  
The second that Akira's hand was off her mouth, Venus began yelling. "What did you think you were doing, how dare you do this to me, what has gotten into you?" Akira looked at her and shrugged. He then turned to April and whispered into her ear "Do you have the stuff?" April nodded and gave Akira the bag which held all their evidence. Akira turned back to Venus and sighed. He handed Venus the bag and just waited. Venus looked inside and froze. She sat there for a few minutes just staring. When she finally looked up Akira saw tears in her eyes. She then jumped out of the Hummer and ran back to the Foot building. 


	21. diary eleven

April 25, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe how stupid I was. I've betrayed my family in the worst way possible. How could I of believed what he told me? I should have believed in my family, not in the lies that my enemy was feeding me. He just made it seem so real, like they actually hated me. I'm going to take him down, then I'm going home, I hope. 


	22. fight

Venus ran back into the lair, only to find it in shambles. There were pieces of broken walls all over, and she could see a few bodies lying on the ground, and knew that they weren't going to make it. She slowly walked over to the last place she had seen everyone, and was surprised to see everyone there. She watched as the Shredder stood there beaming as he showed the group her four brothers. She stood there and realized what a horrible, mad person he was. All of the sudden she felt Akira, Casey, April, Devon, and Splinter standing behind her. She looked at them and felt the strength that they were giving her.  
  
She took a deep breath, and bellowed out in her strongest voice, "SHREDDER" With those words, all of the Foot stood still. They looked at Venus almost like she had two heads. Venus stared them all down, then began making her way to the front of the room. "How dare you," she hissed, "trying to confuse me about what I was feeling, twisting the memories around so I don't know what to think. I can't believe that you went this far to get to me." "Well Venus, obviously you were having bad thoughts about them, or else you wouldn't have been so easy to convince." Shredder shot back. She looked at him and took a dagger from inside one of her pouches. He looked at her, debating about whether or not she was gonna throw it.  
  
He smiled when she seemed to hesitate, dropping the dagger an inch or two. She stared at him then threw it. It missed Shredder by about a foot, but went right into one of the ropes hanging a Foot sign. It fell down, knocking the Shredder and a few members of the Elite with it. After this, the whole room fell into chaos. Venus managed to get up on the stage and started to untie Donny, who looked like he might actually not kill her. When she was done with that, she told them to get out of here as fast as they could. She had noticed that the others weren't doing to good, and knew that they had to regroup someplace outside the Foot lair. The second the guys were out the door, Venus looked over and yelled "RETREAT!"  
  
With that the rest of her family ran out the doors, and the Foot tried to follow them. Just as = they made it out, the security alarms when off. Akira turned to see that all the doors in the lair were locked up, so no member of the Foot could get outside easily. "Thanks, Quease." He muttered under his breath and headed towards Devon and the rest of the gang.  
  
Akira turned too bowed in front of Master Splinter. "Master, Devon and I must be going now; it is to risky staying around here. We shall see you all again soon." With that, Akira threw a smoke bomb on the ground, leaving the turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey standing in the smoke. When it finally cleared, Akira and Devon were gone. 


	23. diary twelve

May 1st, 1999 Dear Diary,  
  
Well, I've tried going back home, but now I'm scared. I can't look at my brothers, not after what I did to them. So I've run off with Devon and Akira. One day we'll return, but I don't know when. Until then, goodbye. 


	24. leaving town

Venus quickly walked out of the lair, scared out of her mind. Raph has just picked another fight with her, yelling about how she had betrayed him and the family because of what she did. She shuddered, and began to walk towards the place that she was gonna meet Akira and Devon. She had called them and asked if they would take her with them when they fled out of the state. They had both agreed, and she was preparing to go.  
  
She decided to take the shortest way possible to the hiding spot, and was surprised when she saw a figure standing in front of her. She froze when she saw who it was. "Shredder" she whispered, then began to walk slowly towards him, gripping the knife she had in her hand. He laughed and nodded at her, smiling.  
  
"Hello, Mei, how've you been? I see you're brothers a little mad at you, isn't that to bad? He seems to have a little temper problem, wouldn't you agree? O well, I'm sure you were aware of it. I've come to ask that you give up these pathetic little games and come back with me to the clan. It's obvious you don't fit in with those losers anymore, but you could come back to us, we need you."  
  
Venus looked at him for a second, then turned and ran, dropping a piece of paper on the ground. Shredder watched her go, then grabbed the sheet as it went by him. He was surprised to see his name on it, and the note that followed.  
  
Dear lie  
  
You suck  
  
You said you could fix anything  
  
Instead I'm fucked  
  
You made things even worse for me  
  
If I had balls I'd tell you get away from me  
  
Guess I'm not smart  
  
I let you unnerve me  
  
I let you control me  
  
Afraid the truth would hurt me  
  
When it's you that hurts me more  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
Get outta my head  
  
Get outta my mind  
  
Stop puttin' words in my head  
  
Get outta my mouth  
  
You're nothing but trouble  
  
Get outta my life  
  
Get out of me  
  
Out of me (out of me)  
  
Out of me  
  
Out of me lie  
  
Lie lie lie lie  
  
Dear lie  
  
You're dumb  
  
You think you've got the best of me  
  
You think you won  
  
Misread my vulnerability  
  
I've got your walls  
  
Now get the hell away from me  
  
I've learned your art  
  
Won't let you unnerve me  
  
Won't let you control me  
  
The truth will only free me  
  
And your lies won't hurt no  
  
No more  
  
Lie lie  
  
I've got  
  
Your walls  
  
Now get the hell away from me  
  
I learned your art  
  
Won't let you unnerve me  
  
Wont' let you control me  
  
The truth will only free me  
  
And your lies won't hurt no  
  
No more  
  
Shredder finished the note, then crumbled it and threw it away, vowing on day he would get her back. 


End file.
